1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to the electro-magnetic field analysis technique of an electric rotating machine, particularly to the electro-magnetic field analysis technique of an electric rotating machine that can decompose the electro-magnetic field of the electric rotating machine into multiple higher-harmonic components and leakage magnetic flux that comprise the electro-magnetic field distribution.
2. (Prior Art)
A conventional electro-magnetic field analysis of an electric rotating machine employs a time-stepping technique in which the analysis is accomplished step by step as the rotor is turned gradually (for example, see the Non-Patent Document 1).
[Non-Patent Document 1]
T. W. Preston, A. B. J. Reece and P. S. Sangha: “Induction motor analysis by time-stepping techniques”, IEEE Trans. on Magnetics, vol. 26, No. 2, pp. 551–554, 1990.